An Unsealed Fate
by tiger's rain
Summary: Royal has been sheltered from the world her whole life. When tragedy strikes she is forced to face the world and all its dangers. Ambrose is a prince who is always at odds with his father. When the kingdom is threatened, what will he decide to do? This is my own work. It is set in a medieval-ish time period. This is my first fan-fiction. Please tell me what you think! :)
1. Chapter 1

Rain. It was raining. Royal felt alive, she loved the rain. Not just because any normal Fey loved rainy days, it made Royal feel strong, like when the Star of Lavidium was out. She knew her powers were at their peak, more powerful than they usually were. The _Zephere _on her wrists glowed with a magic energy. Sadly though, she knew that today she must stay inside, unless someone should see her. "Oh Penguin, how dull it is inside. I wish mother would come back soon." The small elephant looked up at Royal, clearly clueless.

Suddenly, a familiar knock sounded at the Tree's door. Royal hurried to open the door, and a purple cloak that strongly smelled of lavender tumbled in. It was Quindelynn Oakendell, Royal's beloved mother.

As soon as she came inside, Quindelynn collapsed to the ground. A jagged tear ran across her cloak, it was stained with blood. Her face was deathly pale and her breath was ragged gasps. "Mother!" Royal shrieked. The ground had become sticky with blood, and Quindelynn's eyes began to turn. "Siem greil, vieshay ZYIR!" Royal's hands moved swiftly and sparked and stung the air. Royal's mother's short, gasping breaths turned into an easy breathing. Blood stopped flowing out of her. "Penguin! Help me!" Royal said to the small elephant. They gently moved Quindelynn on to the bed. She was still pale, but now she was asleep. Royal collapsed on the ground and began to sob.

Ambrose had been idly wandering the palace corridors when he heard his father's angry shouts, "I DO NOT CARE WHO THEY ARE! JUST FIND THEM, DAMON!" Then his voice lowered, and Ambrose could hear no more. He decided to wait outside the throne room for Damon, the head wizard, to come out.

After a few minutes' passing, Damon stepped out. He was only a little shorter than Ambrose and a year younger at eighteen. His curly bottle-green hair was unkempt and he had dark circles under his normally bright black eyes. "Well met, Damon," Ambrose said, sliding next to him.

"Well met your Highness," Damon replied. Ambrose laughed.

"No need for such formalities, old friend. Tell me, how is my father?"

Damon let out a loud sigh, "Not well. He is very upset, and for good reason; another Child of Estrella has been found." Ambrose froze,.

"How?" he asked.

"I do not know. The signs came only hours ago, who knows how long this one has been around," Damon said.

"There is the possibility that this one will go insane from power," Ambrose replied, forcing optimism.

"The last on to have gone insane was Sir Mason. He died centuries ago. What a merry time that must have been! No, Ambrose, I fear this one will bring many unjust deaths, as Don Pedro did." Damon replied grimly. They walked along the brightly lit corridor. The cheery atmosphere only darkened their moods. They were coming upon Damon's chambers.

At his door, Damon turned to Ambrose, "There is no need for you to speak of this to Feather. She needn't be worried with such grave matters," he said, speaking of the princess, Ambrose's sister, who was of sixteen years. Ambrose nodded his compliance and then swiftly left to see his father.


	2. Chapter 2

The rain was now coming down in violent, rushing streams. Royal sat on the ground by her mother's side. She sipped bitter tea and anxiously watched her mother. Hours passed and still Quindelynn did not stir. Long after the sun would have set if it were not raining, Royal heard a soft mumble. Her eyes shot open, "Mother? Did you speak?"

"He has… returned." Quindelynn moaned. She sat up, her body started to shimmer. Royal knew this sign, it meant death was close at hand.

"Mother! Oh, you are fading! No, Mother! You must stay with me!" Royal sobbed. Quindelynn looked at Royal, her eyes sparking.

"Royal, he has returned."

"Who? Who has returned? Returned to where?" Royal was crying even harder now, "What is your meaning? You are fading Mother! Do not leave me!"

"My sweet Royal, how pretty you are!" Quindelynn gave a soft laugh, "Oh, I am becoming distracted. My child, always remember I am with you. I am about to ask you to take on a dangerous task. It may put your life in great peril." Royal's eyes widened, what was her mother speaking of?

"Y-you must go to the palace, tell… tell the king that D-Don Pedro is back. Do not show anyone your _Zephere_, if anyone sees it, I fear the worst for you. The king has not seen a time where a Child of Estrella has done the Forest any good. He does not have fondness for your kind. You are different, though, I know. I have seen the signs." Quindelynn began to rapidly fade. Her shimmering body was almost gone. "Remember Royal," she whispered, "Remember what I have taught you. From now on, you shall have to ch-choose your own path. Decisions are not easy to make, but do not trust others to decide upon something if you know in your heart it is wrong." Quindelynn had now faded; her body lay cold and gray. But one last word rang out, "Farewell…" Then all was silent, except for the rain falling on the branches of the Tree.

Royal sat staring at her mother's lifeless body. She knew even if the Star of Lavidium was out, she still could not save her.

It was not long before a strange girl showed up at the palace. She looked to be about eighteen, she had long cerulean hair and bright purple eyes. She was pale and thin, as if she had been sick. It was quite obvious she had been crying and had been traveling in the rain. Her cloak was stained and torn and she was soaking wet from head to toe. In short, she looked like death itself.

She went up to the guard and quietly asked to see the king. The guard had given in to a short fit of laughter and would have sent her away if a young man of nineteen had not come that way and seen the poor girl's distress and commanded the guard to grant her request.

She was quickly brought into the palace. She looked and felt very out of place. She stood out like a sore thumb with her drab clothing in the richly decorated hall. The tapestries, paintings, and shining suits of armor seemed to mock her. The young man, who was a few inches taller than her and had reddish-black hair, led her to the throne room. She followed him obediently.


End file.
